Emily Windsnap and the Battle for her Life
by bookfish
Summary: This story takes place just a few weeks after the third book ends! Btw, Drama/Adventure/Fantasy would be a better description! I could only pick two which really sucks! I rated it K just in case because it most likely will have some violence in it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, fellow fans of Emily Windsnap! This is my 1****st**** story EVER on fanfiction, so if you see anything I need to change, just leave it on a review! This story is definitely NOT going to be a one-shot, although it won't be super long, like my friend's **_**'Twilight'**_** one. She's about to start on her 17****th**** chapter! All you Twilighters might want to check it out if you haven't already. The story's called **_**'Different'**_** by dolphin231. **

**Anyway, I hope you like my 1****st**** chapter of my 1****st**** story ever! **

**Btw, my mom read over this and changed some stuff without telling me, but I like it better now. I just want to give her some credit now. Like for the line 'talk about **_**pressure'**_**. That line was all hers. I also just want to warn you that there's one space where I did this; ar-" and you can see that the quotes face the other way. I don't know why, it's just Microsoft Word, I guess.**

"Oh, Shelton!" Mrs. Fishwater said to her husband. "Just admit it! Allpoints Island is just a myth!" Mr. Fishwater had been trying to prove the existence of Allpoints Island his entire life! Mrs. Fishwater didn't even know why she even married him anymore!

"But, Shelly! I'm getting close! After all my research, I have concluded that Allpoints Island is located in the centre of the Bermuda Triangle!" Mr. Fishwater argued.

"You mean where the Kraken is?" She sighed. "Starfish, the people would all die there anyways!"

"I know, I know! I'm getting to that! My theory also states clearly that the Kraken lives in the island and protects it when it needs to!"

"Shelton, that's just crazy talk! Why do you even _want_ to find this place anymore? Ever since those two…" Mrs. Fishwater hesitated. "semi- mers," She shuddered as she forced the word out. The only thing those two really agreed on was that they both HATED semi-mers. "And that mermaid got those two rings together, the entire WORLD is like that myth of a place!"

"I know, I know!" Shelton repeated. "If you just let me get to the point,"

"Alright, fine! Just tell me your big idea!"

"According to my research, Emily Windsnap's parents have the rings on!"

"So?" Mrs. Fishwater questioned.

"So, the only way to destroy the rings is tokill them, therefore making the world back to normal, and most importantly, Neptune."

Mrs. Fishwater was just too frustrated to hold it back. "WHAT DOES NEPTUNE HAVE TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS?!" She shouted to her husband as she waved her arms all over the place.

"Well, if I can convince him to destroy all semi-mers…" He mumbled.

Mrs. Fishwater instantly smiled. Then, she picked him up and spun him around and around. "ANGELFISH, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" She said happily. Then, she kissed him, which was rare beyond these days! He finally had a good idea for once in his life.

"… and if you look on the picture on page 186, what you see is commonly known as the leopard fish." Ms. Squid was saying. Obviously, we were in Ocean Studies class, or OS. She was showing us the different kinds of animal print fish. "They live in very warm ocean areas, and can be very vicious at times, so if you see one, stay away! They ar-" she started, until she heard three loud bangs on the door. "Come in!" She said. Whoever was on the other side just banged three times again. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She called to the door. When she opened the door, I saw a crooked smile and different coloured eyes. I did not shiver; I did not even leap out of my seat. Since a few weeks ago, when Aaron, Shona and I had found Neptune's wedding rings and put them together,

Mr. Beeston had turned out to be… nice. Cool, even.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Beeston! How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." He said, with a very serious voice. "I am here to collect Emily Windsnap for Neptune."

"Me?" I asked. I didn't do anything for the past few weeks! My heart was racing. "What for?" I asked.

"That is confidential. All I can tell you is that the safety of your family is in great risk." He replied.

I gulped. My family? Were we going to die? I looked at Shona. "It'll be okay." She said, reading my mind, as always. I turned to Aaron. He said the same. Then, I turned and followed Mr. Beeston. As we went out of the room, I could hear Ms. Squid explaining that leopard fish were omnivores, eating seaweed and small fish, shrimp, and even known to eat mermaids. _Not much variety, _Ithought. But that wasn't important right now. What was important was my family's safety.

"Were are we going?" I asked Mr. Beeston, dying from the awkward silence.

"Same place as always." He replied. "The Grand Caves." I gulped as we swam in silence.

I waited in the Grand Caves for a long, long time. I was absolutely _dying_ in there! I _needed_ to know what was going to happen to my family! Had my parents wanted to break up again? Was there something wrong with the rings? The answer, I thought, I would never find out, until that horribly familiar trembling came! Only one merman could do this- Neptune! The walls opened, revealing the chariot with 7 dolphins and Neptune. He didn't look like his usual angry self, but instead he was a different kind of serious, like Mr. Beeston was. Almost… emotionless. Although, I did see something in his eyes. Sadness. And fear.

"Emily Windsnap," He mumbled very quietly. "Emily Windsnap," He repeated. He was obviously upset.

"What? What is it? Just tell me!" I said, my voice shaking.

"It's your parents." He said. Neptune was never this calm, or sad. I wasn't very calm. I _was_ very sad, though.

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted, my words echoing in the cave. "MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO SPLIT UP, AND THE LOVE WILL BE DEAD! AM I RIGHT?" My entire body was shaking now. I even started to cry a little bit.

"No. they're in as much love as they'll ever be." He replied, brushing away the topic with his hands. It was then I realised that they were just fine, no, _way_ more than just fine that morning. My dad even called my mom his 'lucky penny'. When I left, they were kissing, so I didn't know why I was so worried! Then, I thought again. What was _wrong_ with them, then?

"What's wrong, then?" I repeated to him my thoughts.

"They're in grave danger."

"How so?" I asked, swimming closer.

Neptune sighed, then he said "Let me tell you a story, Emily. Did you know that if the rings are destroyed the world would be back to normal?"

"No." I replied. Matter of fact, I thought that they were... invincible.

"Well, since the rings are on your parents, the only way to destroy them is to kill them." He said.

"So, they're going to die or something?" I asked.

"Yes, or murdered would be a better word…"

"MURDERED? BY WHO?" I asked him.

"Mr. Shelton Fishwater."

"Who?" I asked silently.

"Mr. Shelton Fishwater. One of my many trusted scouts heard him having a conversation with his wife, Mrs. Shelly Fishwater. He said, and I quote: 'According to my research, Emily Windsnap's parents have the rings on.' And 'So, the only way to destroy the rings is to kill them, and therefore, making the world back to normal, and most importantly, Neptune.' And 'Well, if I can convince him to destroy all semi-mers…'"

I gasped at the thought. I wouldn't be a semi-mer anymore, because of the curse Neptune had put on me, but Aaron and Mr. Beeston were, and I'm sure there were more of them out there. I couldn't let two of my new friends and other people get hurt! "But, why?" I asked. Those were the only two words I could force out of my mouth at that moment. I couldn't suffer those losses, like Aaron couldn't suffer the loss of his mother!

"My scout reported that Mr. Fishwater and his wife each hate semi-mers."

"Wow." I said. It was the only thing that came out of my mouth after_ that_ sentence. "Wait a second!" I said. "Where do _I_ come into all of this? Besides the part that my parents have the rings, of course."

"You, Emily Windsnap, have to hide your parents where they will never be found, and defeat Mr. Fishwater before it's too late and the world is separated once again."

"WHAT? ME? I CAN'T DO THAT!" I belted out.

"Well, who snuck into my prison and got her father back?" Neptune asked.

"Me," I replied weakly.

"And who defeated my Kraken and brought peace to the Bermuda Triangle?" He asked.

"Shona and I."

"Right. And who completed an almost impossible task of bringing my rings back together, and therefore restoring peace with sea and land?"

"Aaron, Shona and I."

"Right again. What is familiar about all of your answers?"

"They all include me." I said weakly like my answers.

"Right! So who says you can't do this task? Just hide your parents in the lagoon by the Kraken's lair…" Neptune said, scratching the back of his neck and flicking his tail nervously.

That's when I got really mad. "WHAT?" I asked. "SO YOU'RE ASKING ME TO HIDE MY PARENTS IN A LAGOON THAT'S RIGHT BY THE KRAKEN'S LAIR?"

"Don't worry. The Kraken is in peace now, remember? I have put a sleeping potion in the water in it's lair within the island so it won't wake up."

"Who made the potion?" I asked.

"Millie."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "If Millie made it, then it won't work, Neptune!"

"I'm sorry, Emily, but there's no other choice."

Finally, I gave in.

"Here." Neptune gave me a small trident, just like his.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"I was going to give it as a gift to my eldest son with Aurora, but I put a curse on my family, so this has never been used. You can use it to defeat Shelton. Just concentrate on what you want to happen when you fight him, and it shall happen. You should go and hide your parents now. Before it's too late."

"Okay." I said, my voice sounding small. Talk about _pressure_!

"… so that's why I need to hide you in the lagoon! NOW!" I was telling my parents everything I had just been told about the crazy guy and his wife, the trident, and the rings. My parents just looked at each other in silence.

"I think we need to do it." Mum said.

"Me too," Dad sighed. "She does have that micro trident." So, they swam with me to the lagoon.

As we swam through the channel, I got a shiver down my spine. I remembered the first time I came here. I got flashbacks of the tentacles that looked like worms on the bottom, destroying the dome-shaped room. Surely it wouldn't be safe! But I didn't say anything. I just swam. Then, that song from _Finding Nemo_ came into my head. _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…_ it repeated in my head over and over again. It _was_ kind of annoying, but somehow it helped me along. Then, we saw it. The curtain of seaweed, the symbol of the trident. The lagoon, where my parents would be hiding away.

After my parents settled in, I reminded them that nobody could come to the lagoon until it was safe.

"But, why?" Mum asked.

"So no one gets suspicious!" I repeated.

"Won't we go hungry? And thirsty?" She asked.

"You have water right here! And there are plenty of fish."

"But it's all dirty!" Mum complained. .

"MUM, FOCUS!" I said.

"Right. Sorry." She replied.

"Look, all I know is that there's this crazy guy named Shelton who's out to get you guys because you have the rings. And I also know that if he kills you, I lose you guys and Aaron loses his mom, Shona might lose me, and all semi-mers die! So, we can't let him get to you!" I told them as I did on the ship. Then, I started to cry as I said "I love you guys." then, I hugged them.

"Aww, Emily. We love you, too! I hope you'll be okay." Mum said.

"Yeah, what she said." Dad said. I laughed. Dad always knew how to put a smile on my face. I squeezed them tighter. I couldn't leave them. I just couldn't.

"Just remember…" I started.

"Don't wake up the Kraken." Dad finished. "Emily, who's the dad here, huh?" I laughed again. He could obviously tell I was upset.

"EMILY WINDSNAP! YOU NEED TO COME OUT, NOW!" Neptune was shouting from the entrance of the cave. Then, I said my last good-byes and swam out, tears burning in my eyes. I wasn't just crying for my parents. I was also crying for Aaron, Mr. Beeston, and all those other semi-mers and their families out there. I was on my way to see Shona. First off, I hadn't seen her since that morning. Second, she had invited me for dinner. Third, I just _had_ to tell my friends of the shock I had just discovered.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Please remember to review and, if you liked it, add it to your favourites! If you didn't like it, please remember to not be mean if you review. I can be very sensitive, but don't let that keep you from speaking your mind! Maybe you could give me some writing tips or something! There are more chapters coming, so keep tuned in for more updates on this story! **

**By the way, I have some VERY exciting news about Liz Kessler and Emily Windsnap on my profile, so check it out! It is after the things with all the questions and answers on it so you can skip all that if you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked my last chapter, and I hope you all like this one, too! **

**Btw, the perspective changes a lot. Between perspectives, I put a line of these; **

**at about that size of font. Some of it is Emily's and some of it is nobody's. (when it's talking about Mr. Fishwater it is nobody's perspective) I did this with my first chapter too, but you can't see them for some reason. Just so you know! If it still doesn't work, I change it to something else! **

"Sharks!" Shona was saying. I had just finished telling her about what just happened.

"Sharks!" Shona repeated. "Sha-"

"We get it! We get it, Shona!" I interrupted. "It's very… sharks!"

"What does 'sharks' mean, anyway? Unless you mean that by the scary carnivore," Aaron asked. He hadn't quite caught onto the 'mermaid speak' yet, as I call it.

"Shona?" I asked her, motioning for her to answer. I thought she would want to, anyway. Besides, I didn't know how to describe it.

"What? Oh, right! 'Sharks' means surprising or amazing," She said, turning to Aaron.

"Amazing… I mean sharks" He responded. Then, that awkward silence again.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Shona suddenly said, breaking the silence like a twig. "Emily, you need to see how that thing works, right?" She asked, pointing to that micro-trident… thingy.

"Yeah, I guess…" I answered, not following.

"So why don't you try it out right now!" She said. Then, she looked around her family's kitchen/dining room for inspiration. We were sitting at the coral table right now, on their shell and coral chairs. "Try to open the fridge." She said.

"Okay." I responded. Then, I pointed the trident right at their sandstone fridge and tried to think. _Open the fridge,_ I thought. Nothing happened. Neptune said to concentrate on it, so I thought I should do more than just think. So, I didn't only think, I felt. Still nothing. Maybe I shouldn't tell the trident. I should tell the fridge to open! _Fridge, I command you to open!_ I thought and felt. Then, suddenly, it swung open, sending a little current towards us.

"Wow," Aaron gasped. "I mean… oh, never mind."

"Sharks!" Shona cried. "THAT WAS SO SHARKS!" She suddenly burst out. But all I could do was glare. I couldn't even think. Then, I realised that Shona was waving her hand in front of my face. "Emily! Hello? Are you even alive anymore?"

"Huh? What?" I said, shaking my head.

"Yup, she's alive." She said. "You were, like, stunned or something." She continued.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "I was just so sharked at how… powerful that was." I thought for a second. I had woken up the Kraken, right? And I was also stupid enough to put that ring on. So something _that_ powerful was something I probably couldn't handle! "I'm _way_ too irresponsible for something this powerful! I've gotta get it back to Neptune! He'll understand," I said, getting ready to get up. Then, quick as a water bug, Shona grabbed me on my right arm, her perfectly manicured nails digging into my skin. "OW!" I yelped. "Shona, please let go! NOW!" I told her.

"Not until you admit that you _are_ responsible enough for this!" she replied.

"But Shona!" I wined. She just squeezed me tighter.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it!" I finally bailed. Then, I decided to tell the truth. "Actually, I don't. I'll keep it, though."

"Thanks, Emily. You're the only one who can do it. Why do you think Neptune picked you?" she questioned as she loosened her grip. I nearly laughed, but then I saw her serious face. There was that awkward silence again.

"I've got it!" Shelton suddenly burst out. "I know how to make Emily Windsnap weaker!"

"Why do you even want to make her weaker, anyway?" Mrs. Fishwater questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that she's gonna want to fight me, so I'll have to make her weaker!"

"How?" His wife asked.

"I'll tell you the steps. Step 1. I kidnap her parents. Step 2. I bring them far, far away. Step 3. I contact Emily to tell her that I will kill her parents unless she faces me, tell her where we are, and tell her that she has just two weeks to get there. Step 4. Out of concern, she will follow my instructions to face me, and the long journey will make her exhausted. Result: She will be too exhausted to fight me! As an added bonus, I'll kill her and her parents!"

"BRILLIANT!" Mrs. Fishwater belted out. "BRILLIANT!" She said again.

"Now I just have to find her parents…" Shelton said.

"I'm worried, Millie." I was saying.

"No wonder!" Millie replied. "Just feel all that negative energy!"

"Millie!" I cried. "Can you stop focusing on my negative energy? Just focus on the palm reading!" I know, I'm trusting Millie of all people to tell me the future. But I was desperate!

"Right! Your palm says that you will succeed in the near future."

"What else?" I asked.

"Let's see…" She replied, concentrating on my palm. "I see… love."

"Is that all? You know what, never mind."

"Okay, okay, okay." Millie said.

"All I know is that I need to make sure that I get rid of this guy!" I said. "And That I miss my parents." I added.

"I know, Emily. I do, too."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Archie said.

"Good." Shelton replied. "So, where are they?"

"They're in the Lagoon by the Kraken's lair."

"And where is that, Archie?"

"I'll give you a map." Archie replied as he pulled out a map. "See? It's right there." He pointed.

"Good, thank you very much. I won't kill Millie."

"Thank you." Archie thanked him.

10 minutes later…

"I miss Emily." Mrs. Windsnap was saying.

"I know, Penny. I do, too." Mr. Windsnap replied as he reached out to comfort her. Then, suddenly someone came into the cave. "Who is it?" Mr. Windsnap asked right away.

"Oh, nobody at all, really." The person replied. "I'm just a certain… Mr. Shelton Fishwater."

"Mr. Shelton Fishwater?" Mrs. Windsnap repeated.

"Yes, and I am here to…" He started. Then, he took a net and put it over both Mr. and Mrs. Windsnap.

An hour later…

"Where are we going?" Mrs. Windsnap asked.

"Oh, nowhere, just… nowhere." Mr. Fishwater was saying. "Right, Shelly?" he asked his wife, who was with them.

"Right. Nowhere, really."

"Emily will stop you!" Mr. Windsnap called out. "She's our little girl! She's a Windsnap!"

"Oh, really? I don't think so!" Mr. Fishwater replied.

I was in my room studying for my O.S test on animal print fish when my shell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Emily Windsnap," a voice replied.

"Who is this?" I asked worriedly.

"This is a man named Mr. Shelton Fishwater." I gasped as I heard the voice reply. "…And I have your parents."

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What I want is for you to come and face me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Halflight Castle. Come here in two weeks alone or your parents shall die."

"Yes." I said, trying to fight the lump in my throat.

"Remember, you've got five days to come here and fight me. Oh, and I forgot something. You are expected to swim. If you don't follow my instructions exactly, your parents shall die. Two weeks." Then, he hung up. I put down my shell phone and ran to get Millie.

"What are we gonna do, Millie?" I asked.

"I don't know, Emily."

"But he has my parents! We have to do something! I can't just swim thousands miles in two weeks! I'll be exhausted!"

"We could take _King._" Millie suggested.

"He told me to swim!"

"Then swim. You have to do it, Emily." Millie told me.

"I know, Millie. It's just that… it's gonna be so hard." I replied. "… But I think I'm gonna do it." I continued. I was about to start on the journey of my life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Just leave your comments on a review. It doesn't matter what you say. If you don't like it, just don't say it harshly, okay? I'll be working on a third chapter, too, and I'm so sorry about taking so long to publish this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm so sorry about the whole perspectives thing! I'll keep on testing it out. Please, remember to review and other stuff! I think there'll be just one or two more chapters after this, so keep on reading! Oh, and one more thing. Sorry about the whole line thing not working out! I'll try something else, but I won't need it in this chapter. Here, it's all about Emily! **

I was really about to do it! I was going to swim thousands of miles and get mom and dad back! Now all I had to do was figure out how much to bring. I had to pack light for speed, and I had to have some food, water, money, and other supplies for at least three days. So I packed two large eight-sliced seafood meals, I packed about three water bottles for when I'm on land, about $100 in mermaid and human cash each, a scabbard for my micro-trident, and my mer-school bag for all my stuff. It wasn't much, but I couldn't let weight slow me down. It was time to say my good-byes.

"Bye, Millie," I said as I hugged her. "Take care."

"Bye, Emily. You take care, too." She replied. Then, I turned to jump into the water off the edge of _Fortuna_. That's when I saw Shona and Aaron just in the water, still as stone, with the saddest faces.

"Bye, Shona," I said as we hugged. "You're the best gal for a friend any mermaid can wish for," I continued.

"You are, too." She replied. That's when I turned to Aaron, and saw the expression on his face. He was wearing all black again. Was he mourning for me, thinking I'll die?

"Bye, Aaron," I told him, as I went to hug him, too. "You're the best guy friend any mermaid can wish for."

"I have full confidence in you, best friend." He replied in his smooth, silky voice.

"Then why are you wearing all black? I thought you were mourning in case I didn't make it." I asked him.

"No. I'm mourning for your leaving," He replied. "… and in case, this is just a backup plan." He continued. I chuckled, a little. More like a tee-hee. I was too sad for laughing right now.

"You guys are the swishiest friends EVER!" I told them as we had a group hug.

"What does…" Aaron started.

"I'll explain it to you later." Shona cut in. We got back to our hug again. Then, I left. I left on the journey of a lifetime…

A few hours later…

I was nearing the edge of the Bermuda Triangle. How was I going to stop the storm? That's when the idea hit me. I could use the micro trident! When I got to the storm, I stopped, knowing what happened the past few times I came here.

_I command you to stop, storm! I need to get through! _ I thought (and felt, of course.). Instantly, the storm stopped. _Thank you trident! _ I thought. As I swam through, I thought of the two weeks I had to get to the castle. Thousands of miles in just two weeks swum by a semi-mer seemed impossible, but I thought about my parents. I had to do it! I just had to! So, I flicked my tail faster and faster and faster until… until my tail was too sore to go on! When I looked back, forward, and around me, all I saw was ocean. Pure, blue ocean. How long… and how far had I swum? I didn't know. When I looked up to the sky, I could obviously see that it was getting darker. I had swum for a few hours, I guess. How was I going to sleep that night? I had no bed or land either. The sea was too deep to see to the bottom. I shivered at the thought of what could be down there, just waiting for me to come to them. I remembered about that ocean episode of _Planet_ _Earth_ that we watched for Science class once when we were studying ecosystems. We saw some clips of some nocturnal creatures, and they freaked me out so much I nearly jumped out of my seat! There was one creature that was the devil octopus or something. Freaky!

Anyway, I had an idea of creating an island for me to sleep on myself! But then, of course, I would be in trouble again with Neptune. So, I just swam on. Sometimes when my tail was too tired, I would just float there. Then after a while I would start going again. When it started to get a little lighter, I saw a small island. I could tell it wasn't the castle, but it did have people on it! It was a small community by the looks of it. I swam harder until I was near the shore. I saw some small houses that were made out of mud bricks or something.

Sorry, I sometimes get carried away about describing and stuff. So, nobody saw me come onto the island. I was glad of that, too. I didn't want a big fuss over me now. I was too tired for that. I thought I would stay here overnight. I needed a rest after carrying all my stuff on my back and having a trident! I just hoped I could find a Motel and stay there for a reasonable price. I just walked around town for a little bit until I saw it. A building just like the others, only it was just a little bit bigger. On the wall it said MOTEL. On the door it said OPEN. _Yes! _I thought. I didn't see why they needed a Motel, anyway. They were practically isolated! _Whatever,_ I thought. I walked in anyway. Inside there was a plain wooden desk on one side and some… weird couches on the other, and some doors… four, to be exact. Where were the rooms?

I walked up to the desk and rang the bell. Suddenly, a man popped up from behind the desk! I nearly jumped! "Hello," he said. "My name is Theodore. How may I help you today?"

"May I stay in a room here, please?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course! Would you like the Paradise suite, or…"

"Whichever one I can get for under $100." I told him, remembering that's all I had for mermaid and human money.

"That would be room 4. Here are the keys, and enjoy your stay! That'll be $50, please."

"Per night?"

"Yes."

$50 per night? Wow! Well, it was the best I could get. It was better than sleeping out in the cold. So, I gave him $50 in human money.

"What? We only take mermaid money, sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, we like it better." Okay. Whatever, I gave him the $50.

"Thank you. Enjoy your stay! You're room is one of those," He said as he pointed to the four doors. As I turned away, I looked at the doors. I saw that they all had numbers on them, 1-4. I browsed until I saw the door that had the number 4. When I opened the door, I gasped. I saw one small bed, a window, a door for the bathroom, and a night table! This was the junkiest place I had ever been! When I went to the bathroom, I saw a pit toilet! With no sink!

"Oh, and I forgot! You have to wash your hands in the stream if you want clean hands!" Theodore called out from his desk. Yuck!

I put my bag down and brought my money and food with me to find a picnicking place. Maybe I would find something.

As I walked around town, I saw lots of poor families. When I saw one girl, I saw her big, brown eyes and sad expression. When I turned away, I felt guilty. That's when I saw her running to a woman with lots of kids. Then, she came back to me.

"Excuse me," She asked. "Can my family and I have one of your pies, please?"

"Sure!" I answered.

"Thank you! That'll be our dinner tonight!"

"Only your dinner? Why don't you just take both of them then?"

"Thank you so much!" The girl said as she jumped with joy with my seafood meals. _That's okay, _I thought. _ I'll just ask Mum…_ then I paused on my thoughts. I was so stupid! I just gave all my food to a needy family! _Oh, well, they'll need it more,_ I tried to cheer myself up with. As I walked around town some more, I saw stores and farms and lots of other stuff. That's when I smelled it. The bakery. That's when I also realized how hungry I really was. My stomach replied by growling, of course. I wanted to see if I could get some bread for today, maybe.

As I walked into the shop, I saw shelves and shelves of pies, bread, and other pastries. I also saw a desk at the back of the shop. There was a lady behind it.

"Hello! What would you like?" She asked. So, I picked out about five loaves of bread and some blueberry muffins. As she weighed it, I worried about the price. "$2, please." I thought that it was way better than I expected, so I gave her the money. "Thank you!" She called as I walked out of the store.

As I walked out of the store, I thought how $50 seemed too much for a small motel like the one I was staying in. _Something's up,_ I thought. I decided to go back to the bakery to ask the woman at the desk what the price was.

"That old place? Everything is under $100! That man is always trying to worm money out of people's hands!" I knew that $50 was too expensive at a place like that! "The real price for the room you're staying in is $10."

"Thanks!" I told the woman as I ran back to my motel.

About 5 minutes later…

"You gave me a fake price!" I was practically shouting to Theodore at my motel. "The real price is only $10! Now give me my money back!"

"Fine, I'll give you you're money back, you little brat! Before the cops get me again!" He told me as he gave me $40. I then realised that I didn't even want to stay here anymore!

"Give me _all_ the money! I'm not staying here anymore!" I shouted to him as I held out my hand again.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! Now give me the money or I'll get the cops!"

"Alright, alright, fine!" He complained as he gave me the money. As I barged out, I was thinking of how I would get any sleep tonight! Then as if Neptune or the trident were granting my wish, there it was. An aquatic safety store, with life jackets! I would just let myself float as I slept! Since I'm a light sleeper, I'll be able to tell if I'm ever in danger!

"I'll have one life jacket, please." I told the man at the desk.

"$4, please." He told me as he gave me the life jacket. I gave him the money and walked out. I put on the life jacket later and set off in the ocean to swim closer to my goal.

"I'm coming, Mum and Dad. I'm not gonna lose you again!" I said, hoping that they could hear, even though deep down inside, I knew they couldn't.

**A/N: I really hope that you like it! I don't feel so confident in this chapter, but I have to finish the story! Please remember to review and maybe even put it on your alerts/favourites lists! I have had nearly 40 hits but only 2 reviews, on 2 favourite stories lists, and 1 story alerts list! I am really hoping for some more reviews! I also am also hoping for some more Emily Windsnap stories. If you are reading them and have an account on fanfiction, I highly encourage you to also write for the Emily Windsnap series! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people! Please enjoy this next chapter, and remember to review, etc.! I don't know what exactly to say, so whatever, I guess! **

I was swimming. Harder and harder. I was nearly out of breath. I had been swimming for about a week now. I had only come upon three islands my entire trip. One island had a motel with a cheap manager, as you all know. The second was more a deserted island. About the same size of the first island I came upon. It had lots of trees, bushes, and sand. I foraged a bit and found some food. It was just enough to last until the next island, a bit smaller than the last. Same natural resources, though. I have had the life jacket with me nearly the entire time. I had the same amount of money as before. About… $94 in mermaid money. I had hardly had any sleep at all. I had hardly eaten as well. I was saving the food. I was growing very tired. I thought that this was the end. I was going to die. That's when it happened.

I heard a loud crashing behind me. Then more, and more, and more. When I turned around, I saw about 5 mermen, all with black tails, black hair, black vests, and spiked chokers. They seemed to be about 16 years old… or in their early 20's. I couldn't tell. I was too tired. Besides, that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that they were practically charging for me! I tried to swim away, but my tail was exhausted from the lack of sleep and food. It was just too late.

One of the mermen punched me in the face, another in the gut. They then took my life jacket, my bag, and my micro trident as one of them took out a knife and slashed my back and my tail. Then, they pushed me down to the blackness. I floated down, down, down. I thought I was dying. I truly thought I was.

Countless hours later…

My eyes, they… opened. Where was I? Was I in heaven? Or hell? Or the bottom of the ocean? I didn't know. How would I know anything? I did know that I felt something on my back, though. I felt down. I felt a long, smooth handle. Just like on the micro trident. I looked down. It _was_ the micro trident! It was keeping me afloat! But how? Then, I was pretty sure it was the micro trident, but something gave me a vision of what had happened.

_They had me. _

_I thought I was done for. _

_But I was smarter than them. _

_Yes, I was. _

_I rose to the sky, _

_And I zapped them. _

_They were not dead. _

_They were not hurt. _

_I just made them unconscious. _

_Then I came to get you, Emily. _

_I knew you were in trouble. _

_I sealed your wounds. _

_I could not do anymore. _

_I am sorry. _

_I shall help you recover. _

_You shall receive strength. _

_I shall help you. _

_That is what Neptune designed me to do. _

_He designed me to help. _

I couldn't believe it. The micro trident had just told me everything that had happened! I knew now that I just had to get to Mum and Dad now. The micro trident would help me.

"Please, give me energy. Give me energy so I can swim the rest of the way."

_Okay, I will, Emily Windsnap. _The micro trident responded, I think.

I had to swim the rest of the way and help Mum and Dad, and I would succeed. I knew it.

**A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but it's all I've got! That was my plot for this chapter. BTW, the next chapter is just gonna be skimming through the next week and then there's just one more chapter after that. Just so ya' know! Oh, and I am so sorry about not putting this chapter up sooner! School just started like a week ago and I have been crazy about an old game we found a few days ago, **_**Roller Coaster Tycoon. **_**Again, I am so sorry!**__


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well… this chapter isn't much. It's just Emily explaining about her trip very briefly. I just didn't want to make everything too… long. Anyways, I'm not that good at detailing, etc. **

I was swimming. Like always, for the past week. It seemed to be a miracle I could even move at all. It had nearly been 2 weeks since I left. What do you think would happen? I could hardly even feel my tail!

You already know what happened for the first week, right? Right.

Well, now you find out about the second week.

_*****_

About three days ago (flashback)…

_So, the trident had given me some energy. I was swimming fairly well, I guess. But then, I felt a chill down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, or at least it frizzed or… something. It was wet, but I felt something, and it just didn't feel wasn't right. That's when I figured it out. _

_I felt some wind blowing. When I looked up, the sky was dark. Very dark. I then noticed that there was no sky at all. Just storm clouds.. I thought one thing; hurricane. I needed to get to an island, without making one, quick. I went into instant turbo-mode. My tail was like a propeller on a race boat. I could feel the water splashing onto my neck. It wasn't just from my tail, though. It was also from the waves. They were getting bigger, and bigger. I was really swimming for my life… again! I seemed to do that a lot in the last few months, ever since I found out about the second half of my life.. It still made me cry. Especially the part about my dad. _

_Anyway, I was swimming like crazy until I finally found an island. It seemed bigger than most the other ones I'd run into. I swam as fast as possible before a wave crashed and brought me down. I thought it was really the end this time, until the trident pushed me up and towards the island shore. _

_The island was deserted, and I was glad of it. I just wanted to be alone at that point. Be alone and cry about all the bad… and good memories everything in my life brought. From Mandy becoming my worst enemy to meeting Aaron and saving him and his mom. So, I just sat in the loads of vegetation on the island and cried my eyes out while burying my face in my lap. _

_The morning after the storm started…_

_I woke up. It was a sunny, bright morning. I thought I had slept till at least… 11:00 a.m. I had to get going again to get my parents. My time was limited now. _

_*****_

Nothing else much happened. Just thinking about what I just told you made me cry. It still does.

I was swimming, growing very tired. That is, until I saw something in the mist. It looked very familiar. It looked like… no, it couldn't be. But, it was. I couldn't deny it! What I saw was Halflight Castle! I had found it! _Lead the way,_ I told the trident.

_With much pleasure,_ it replied. Then, I went at the speed of light. After that, darkness. Destiny awaited. And so did my parents.

**A/N: I really hope that chapter was good enough for you guys! I didn't have very many ideas! Next chapter is gonna be the last chapter in my story! Keep on checking out the Emily Windsnap series for my last chapter! And one note. If you haven't checked out Abbsteryo88's stories yet, you should! They're really good, and she's on my fav authors list! Don't forget to read and review and maybe even fav my story and any of hers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really, really hope that you all like my last chapter! I have put a lot of effort into it! Enjoy!**

I was here. Finally. I was so close to my parents. I was also so close to Shelton. I had almost forgotten about him. That little slime ball! Or, should I say… algae ball. As I waited for my tail to come back, I thought about the battle about to come up. I talked to the trident. _Will we be able to do it?_ I asked it.

_Of course we will,_ it replied. I didn't know how I could even be able to understand it. I just… knew.

That didn't matter right now, though. All that mattered was this battle. And my parents. And everybody else in this world. Oh, boy. I was sure carrying a lot of weight on my shoulders. I got a knot in my stomach. I nearly threw up. Nearly, though. Not really! I worried that this might weaken me in battle, by just being nervous.

I searched for the entrance to the castle. I climbed up the jaggy rocks, and got a couple scrapes. And scars. A lot of stuff, actually. My feet did hurt, but it was worth it.

When I finally made it to the top, I was exhausted, and my hands were bleeding, but the trident sealed them. I went in the door, and saw a long, long hallway. _This is it, _Ithought. I gulped. I searched for the map room. I knew my way from there. I remembered that silky hair and his smooth voice…

ANYWAY, when I found the map room, it looked so different. So… old. There were spider webs everywhere, and I was cautious of them, too. I opened the door, it creaked, and I found myself in the hallway by the pool. Shelton, his wife, and my parents should be there. I tiptoed my way down the hallway to be sure I was quiet. I then opened the door and saw the stairs, Shelton, the pool, with my Mum at the side, and my dad and Mrs. Fishwater in the pool.

"Hello, Emily Windsnap. It's nice to finally meet you." Shelton said.

"It's not so nice to meet you!" I told him. "Do you know what I've been through?" I was shaking at this point, like I had with Neptune 2 weeks ago.

"I bet it's been a lot. Well, you're right on time. Get your weapon and fight me."

"NO!" Mum screamed. It was even worse than the fire alarm at my old human school. She should get a career on that. "Don't hurt Emily, please."

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt her," He started. "I'm going to VAPERISE her!" He finished. I was just too scared. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

*****

_Emily had just made it to the villan. _

_I was with her. _

_I could understand everything they were saying. _

_And I understood Emily's thoughts, and her feelings._

_She was scared, as was I. _

_We both were scared. _

_Although I think she was more scared than I. _

_Her parent's survival was on the line. _

_We had to do it. _

_We just had to. _

_And even though we each knew that very fact, we both didn't want to do it. _

_She walked down the stairs with me by her side. _

'_Help me', she told me. 'I need your help'. _

_I told her I would help. _

_Even if I were to die in the process. _

_We would succeed. _

_Or nothing would be the same. _

_Lives would be lost. _

_Neptune would murder without knowing why. _

_Loved ones would lose their loved ones. _

_Destruction. _

_It was all up to us. _

_As she walked down the stairs, I could hear her every thought. _

'_I'm gonna fail', she thought. _

'_Like when I was a human and my best friend was taken away from me by Mandy.' _

_I felt so bad for her. _

_Alas, I couldn't change her past. _

_I couldn't increase her confidence. _

_I felt powerless, though I was not. _

_I would help Emily fight to the finish. _

_Like I had done before._

_As she was walking, I also felt a mourning from within her heart. _

_A mourning for someone she loved. _

_A mourning so great, this love for this person could possibly destroy all hatred in the world. _

_She had made it down the stairs. _

_She gulped. _

_So did I. _

_On the inside. _

_She sat at the edge, _

_And she went into the water. _

*****

I was in the water. I was scared. Honest, I was. My tail was just forming. When it had formed, I got ready for battle.

"Under the water, girl." Shelton commanded.

"But why?" I asked him in a commanding way myself.

"So your parents don't have to watch you be terminated." He told me.

I gulped.

I went under.

And I was ready.

I was ready for the battle of my life.

I took out the trident. It was glowing. _Good,_ I thought. I didn't know what it meant, but I just knew somehow that it was good.

He then went under, too. How could he fight with no weapon? Then I found out that he did have a weapon. It looked like… a glowing sword? I didn't even care what his weapon was. All I needed to do was destroy it… and maybe even him, too.

"You chose to fight with a fork against a sword? HA! Foolish semi-mer!" Shelton was mocking. "You must have gotten that from your mother's side of the family," he continued on. That's when I got mad. And do I mean MAD!

"NOBODY insults MY family!" I belted out. Then, I told the trident to zap him. I gladly watched him be zapped by the trident.

After he was zapped, he raised the sword in the air and suddenly, the water around us swirled around and around and around. He had created a whirlpool! And we were on the walls of it, as I can only say. I even had my legs because they weren't underwater! It was truly amazing! I hadn't realized that the pool in Halflight Castle was so deep! We weren't even spinning down!

"Oh, you're SO gonna get it!" I threatened as I looked down.

"Oh, yeah? Then get me, semi-brain!" he insulted. Boy, he sure knew how to push buttons. Especially MY buttons. That really… pushed my buttons, I guess. Out of anger, I told the trident to splash him with a wave that could possibly drown him.

_Are you sure?_ The trident asked.

_Yes!_ I replied. _We have to win this, _I added, nearly crying while thinking that.

_Okay, I'll do it if we have to,_ it gave in. I pointed in his direction and a wave rose to crash on him. But then, I realized that, why did he deserve it? Didn't I do worse than this? Like, maybe everything I did since I learned about my tail? Like, the prison, kraken, and the ring? Sure, I was forgiven for all I had done, but really, it was bad. So, I motioned the trident and pointed right at myself. I heard my dad cry to me NO, but I remained this way.

_No! I can't do this!_ The trident told me.

_Just do it!_ I told it.

I felt nothing from it. Then, the wave turned to my direction. I screamed and closed my eyes. Then, I was underwater. The wave took me down so quickly, I still had my legs. And since I had my legs, I couldn't breathe. I was telling the trident not to save me this time. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to be rescued again. Last thing I saw was darkness.

*****

_She made me place a wave upon her. _

_I couldn't to it. _

_Although she told me to do it. _

_She angrily told me to do it, but she was also very sad. _

_So, I did it. _

_She was drowning. _

_I nearly saved her. _

_Alas, she told me not to do it. _

_So I didn't. _

_What I did was tell her father. _

_And he did what I wanted. _

_***** _

I was watching my little Emily down there, fighting that shark.

I wanted to go down there.

I had to stay with my lucky penny, though.

I was watching the battle. He turned it into a whirlpool. But, my Emily stayed there. Fighting. I was so proud of her.

She was creating a wave to drown him. She then turned it her way, though. Why?

"NO!" I cried to her. She stayed that way, though. I watched that awful wave crash on her. I started to cry. She had her legs. There was no way that they could form in time. I had lost my Emily again. Forever

My lucky penny was beside me, and she was bawling. I joined her.

Then, I felt something. It was trying to… tell me something.

_Jake,_ it said.

_Yes?_ I thought.

_I am the micro trident, and Emily needs your help. She has requested for me not to help her, but I cannot let this happen. So, you'll have to do it. _

I jumped in right away. I looked around, and I found her. She was unconscious. I grabbed her by the arm and brought her up.

*****

I was waking up. I wasn't supposed to, though. I was supposed to be dead!

"Emily? You're finally awake!" I heard Mum's voice.

"Mum?" I asked, half asleep.

"Yes, it's me, Emily."

"It's me too, Emily." I heard Dad's voice.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked.

"The micro trident asked me to save you." Dad answered.

"It did? Oh, man! What a loophole! I only asked for the micro trident not to save me!"

"Emily's awake!" It was Shona's voice!

"Shona?" I asked.

"Yup! It's me! And, someone wants to see you!"

"Really?" My eyes were just getting unblurry. I was home!

"But before that, someone else wants to see you!"

"Oh. Whose that?"

"Me." It was that dirty little Shelton Fishwater.

"Oh." I was disappointed. "Why do you wanna see me?"

"To say…" I thought he was gonna say 'you're a freak!' or something like that. But then, he surprised me. "I'm sorry."

"You're… sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry because, I started all of this because I was being… racist. I've learned that semi-mers aren't so bad after all. And you saved my life by sacrificing yours!"

"Well… yeah, I guess. Well, I forgive you. I have to give you the mercy everyone else has given me!"

"Okay, thank you very much! Now, someone else wants to see you. He's on the land, so you'll have to go there."

"Okay. Once again, I forgive you!" I said before I went on land and waited for my tail to form. Then, I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast because I was tired, but when I finally got there, it took my breath away.

It was…

It was…

It was…

It was Aaron!

He was still wearing all black, probably because he thought that I was dying.

"How long have you been wearing those clothes?" I asked him.

"Maybe… 2 weeks would be a good guess," He replied.

"You were really mourning for me that much?" I asked.

"Yes, I have been. And it has been torture waiting,"

"Why?"

"Because," he started. "I love you, Emily Windsnap. I've wanted to tell you that for a very long time,"

_Wow,_ I thought. You wanna know something? That person I was mourning over, it was Aaron.

"I… I love you too, Aaron,"

"You do? But, how can somebody love me?"

"Are you kidding me? How can somebody NOT love you?" I asked him. "Your hair, your voice, your beautiful personality…"

"And my family history,"

"And, that's okay, because everything else about you is… perfect,"

"Same thing with you,"

"No, not the same thing with me. I'm too skinny…"

"And I think you're body is perfect,"

"I mess things up all the time…"

"And that's okay,"

"I'm an awful mermaid…"

"And I think you're a wounderful one," He finished. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. I felt like I was flying! The wind was in my hair, and in his. The stars were in the sky and the moon was shining down on us. The waves crashing on our feet felt so wounderful, and the sound was so calming and romantic. When we finished, we gazed into each others eyes.

"I think you're perfect, Emily." He told me.

"And I think you're perfect, Aaron." I told him.

"I loved you the day I met you," we said in unison. Then, we kissed again. Now I knew what Millie meant by love in the future!

Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to being saved every once in awhile.

**A/N: That was my last chapter! I really hope you liked it! Remember to read and review and to post on fav lists if you want to!**


End file.
